18 June 1984
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1984-06-18 ; Comments *File 1 is taken from Peel Mid June 1984 from Weatherman22's Tapes. *File 2 comes from Karl's Tape June 1984. *Peel mentions receiving 3 new pairs of socks and a deodorant on father's day during the weekend. *Peel mentions being impressed with Romanian footballer Marcel Coraș during the European Championships. *Peel says he will be cycling on a loaned bike from London to Brighton on Sunday via a few pubs along the way. Sessions *Papa Levi only session, recorded 9th June 1984. Repeated: 08 August 1984 *Moodists #1, recorded 9th May 1984, repeat, first broadcast 21 May 1984 Tracklisting *Siouxsie And The Banshees: Pointing Bone (album - Hyaena) Wonderland SHE HP1 @ # :(JP: 'Not sure what it means, but perhaps that's all for the best') *Tom Verlaine: Let Go The Mansion (7") Virgin *Papa Levi: Bonnie & Clyde (session) # ~ *Quando Quango: Atom Rock (12" - 2 From Quando) Factory FAC 102 #''' *Moodists: Phantom Flight (session) '''@ *Sarah Goes Shopping: Summer Blues (7") Crystal Clear #''' *Tex & The Horseheads: Short Train (album - Tex & The Horseheads) Enigma E-1070 '''# *Ranking Ann: The Man Is Mine (album - Something Fishy Going On) Ariwa ARILP010 #''' *Very Things: The Bushes Scream While My Daddy Prunes (7") Reflex *Louvin Brothers: In The Pines (LP - Tragic Songs Of Life) Rounder *Moodists: Who's The Chicken Hawk (session) *VHB: Beethoven's Fifth (Street) Symphony (v/a LP - Street Sounds Electro 4) Street Sounds *Cybotron: Techno City (v/a LP - Street Sounds Electro 4) Street Sounds :(Summer Of 84 concert trailer) *Papa Levi: Mi God Mi King (session) *Lotus Eaters: German Girl (LP - No Sense Of Sin) Arista *Ike Yard: M. Kurtz (LP - Ike Yard) Factory America *Moodists: Some Kinda Jones (session) *Creation: Making Time (7" - Making Time / Uncle Bert) Edsel *Mighty Wah!: Come Back (7") Beggars Banquet :(JP: 'When people don't agree with me that's the record of the year, I stamp my foot quite nastily') *Unrest Work & Play: Heavy Metal (LP - Informs) Recommended *Papa Levi: The Hit (session) *Lost Cherrees: The Wait (v/a LP - Who? What? Why? When? Where?) Mortarhate *X-Mal Deutschland: Xmass In Australia (LP - Tocsin) 4AD *Claris Shelor, Joe Shelor: Flying Indian (v/a LP - Old Originals Volume One) Rounder *Moodists: You Could Be His Killer (session) *Hard Corps: Dirty (12") Survival *DCL Locomotive: King Midas In Reverse (12") Reflex *Living Daylights: Alibi (LP - Any Way You Want) In Phaze *Blind Willie McTell: Statesboro Blues (LP - The Early Years 1927-1933) Yazoo *Only Ones: Breaking Down (LP - The Only Ones) CBS *Tracks marked '''@ on File 1 *Tracks marked #''' on '''File 2 *Tracks marked ~ on Gumtree Late June 1984 File ;Name *1) 1984-06-13-14-19 Peel Mid June 1984.mp3 *2) K198406side2.mp3.mp3 *3) 020A-B2412XXXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 ;Length *1) 1:26:51 (42:11 to 49:04) (from 45:50 unique) *2) 01:02:11 (42:04 onwards) *3) 1:59:06 ;Other *Recordings at the British Library ;Available *1) Mediafire *2) Mooo *3) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B2412/1) Category:1984 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Scottish Gumtree Tapes Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:British Library